Hydraulic braking systems are known in which the brake force applied by the driver to the brake pedal is transformed via a hydraulic brake cylinder and a brake servo unit into a hydraulic brake pressure, with the aid of which brake linings are applied to a brake disk. In the case of a failure of the brake servo unit, for example, a hydraulic pump, the brake boost is only available via the brake cylinder. In this connection, a hydraulic dead volume must initially be delivered before the brake force is built up in order to achieve a significant braking effect.
Furthermore, parking brakes are known in vehicles, which have an electric brake motor which, when actuated, pushes a brake piston, which is the carrier of a brake lining, against the brake disk. Such a parking brake is described, for example, in Germen Patent No. 103 61 042.